


"No."

by willowoak_walker



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker





	"No."

"No," I tell you, again, as you ask, again, that I live with you. 

"James," you say, leaning forward to me. 

"Dolly likes to keep her own house," I say, and pity poor Sally as you dismiss that answer. (How long have you held her?) 

"We can't afford to invite more comparisons to the Progressive firebrands," I say, and watch your mouth twist with disgust. (You're more alike than either of you would like to think, you and Hamilton. But I am less your Laurens than your Burr, however the media paints me. You try, pointlessly, to bring me round to your point of view, and fail, and fail, and love me anyway.) 

"The conservatives will stop supporting us if they hear rumors we do more than mouth platitudes about Gay Rights," I say, and you swallow, looking aside. (I know how it shames you, what you feel for me. I am not ashamed. I used one of their words, once, to Dolly, (asexual) and she said she didn't care. She's the one who matters.) 

You look up, mouth full of arguments, and I let myself look tired. 

"I can't live in a crowded house, Thomas, my immune system." You lean forward, touch my hand. Your face twists with sympathy. Or pity. Poor, fragile Madison. You think this is why I push you into the public eye as you rally your troops to mouth our arguments. 

"Come have dinner with us when the house is set up," I tell you, as I always do. You smile, and thank me. I'm the only one you'll take rejection from so gently. 

I walk you to the door, and you hug me before leaving. Gently, careful of my health. 

I watch you walk away, absent-minded, head already filling with your next essay. 

How much longer will I use you?


End file.
